


Young Avatar's Family

by CourtneyFG



Series: Young Avatar [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyFG/pseuds/CourtneyFG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 year old Korra's musings about growing up in the compound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Avatar's Family

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 'Korra Appreciation Week'
> 
> Prompt - Family

Korra was four years old when the White Lotus came and took her to the compound. She doesn’t remember much of her life before then, doesn’t remember what it was like to live with her mum and dad, what it’s like to be able to see them every day. Since the day she settled into the compound, she has seen her parents exactly 10 times, twice a year, on her birthday and during the Glacier Spirits Festival. She love her parents, they are the only people in the whole world who love _her_ and not just because she’s The Avatar. Her dad is tall and strong but he’s also funny and competes against her at all the games at the Festivals. Her mum is warm and kind and every year for her birthday her mum gives her a new hand made jacket and pelt for her waist, and she wears them every day until her next birthday. One time when she was seven she had a growths spurt and the White Lotus tried to get her to wear a jacket that didn’t reveal 3 inches of wrist, but she refused, her mother’s hand made jackets were special, for embroidered on the inside breast pocket was the inscription ‘Always thinking of you, Love mum and dad’. 

Over the years Korra began to realise that there were some White Lotus members who were important to her. Her earth-bending master had a daughter, Yoshimi, who was a year older then her and they would train and spar together. Korra liked to think that if she had a sister she would be like Yoshimi, she was strong and fierce, but also delicate and caring, not to mention pretty, she envied that. Then there was Katara, whose official role was healing master but of all the people inside the compound she was the person Korra trusted the most, she was like her best friend and grandmother rolled into one person. She often wished that Katara wasn’t so old, and then she could be your water-bending master as well. Korra had spent many hours listening to the stories Katara had to tell about the war against the Fire Nation, from what she had heard she didn’t think her current bending master could do half the things that Katara could at just age 13. Korra knew there were two different types of White Lotus members, the Masters and the guards. Haroun was a guard, he had only been at the compound a week and he had become Korra favourite guard. He lever told her off for climbing the compounds walls and sitting on the battlements, He just made a Seahawk call when one of the older, stuffy guards was headed her way.

 As much as these people felt like her family, she definitely saw them more regularly then her own family, she often wondered what it would be like to be a normal nine year old girl living with her parents. Is her mother the type to calm her down after a bad dream? Would she sit on her bed and sooth her back to sleep? Would her father take her fishing and hunting? Would he have taught her how to navigate by the stars? Would either of them have told her bedtime stories? Would they have punished her for running away and getting lost when she got scared of her destiny? Would her mum’s cooking taste better then that at the compound? If she weren’t the Avatar would she still have been an only child? Korra knew she would never know the answers to these questions because she was the Avatar and that meant that she didn’t get to have a normal family. Although Aang had a wife and children, so maybe all she had to do was wait.


End file.
